Apparatus for removing occlusive material from a body lumen to maintain the patency of the body lumen are well known in the art. These apparatus may be of the mechanical, electrical or chemical type. Typically, each type of apparatus is particularly suited for removal of a particular type of occlusive material from the body lumen such as chronic clots, sub-acute clots or acute clots. For example, apparatus which infuse chemicals into a body lumen to remove occlusive material from the lumen are more effective in removing acute clots and are less effective in removing chronic clots.
One difficulty associated with designing an apparatus for removing all types of occlusive material from a body lumen is creating a device that can effectively remove occlusive material while at the same time minimizing the likelihood of causing damage to the body lumen.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide an apparatus capable of effectively removing a variety of different occlusive materials from a body lumen while minimizing the risk of causing damage to the body lumen.